


Shooting Practice

by Draconia_Winchester



Series: Random Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia_Winchester/pseuds/Draconia_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds his ex-angel in the shooting range at the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Practice

“Cas? You there buddy?” Dean walks through the kitchen of the Bunker, searching for the ex-angel. He didn’t see him since morning when bleary eyed Cas walked –more like staggered toward the kitchen island looking for the ever present coffee mug of his, full of caffeine Dean made that can wake the whole neighborhood. Dean tried searching in the library but he’s not there. He then went to the shooting range and saw what he’s looking for.  
“Cas? What’re you doing here?” Dean asked. Cas doesn’t seem to hear him because he wears the ear protector. Cas in shooting gear is HOT, Dean thought. He waits for Castiel to empty out the gun then he tap his shoulder gently. Cas instantly whipped around and point his gun at Dean.  
“Whoa, easy there tiger!” Dean grabbed the mouth of the gun and points it elsewhere, even though he knew it was empty. Castiel visibly relax at the sight of his hunter. His intense blue eyes found deans green ones.  
“Hello Dean,” He greeted, lowering his gun and putting it in the holder. He takes off the eye and ear protector and put it in its respective places. Dean smiles at the movement. Castiel turns to face his boyfriend and tilt his head in a way Dean always found adorable. Okay, no chick flick moment, Dean!  
“Hey Cas. What are you doing here?” He repeated his question.  
“I was practicing on how to use this weapon. Since I can’t use my grace anymore, it will be very convenient to have other combat skills,” He explains, a tinge of disappointment can be heard from his voice. Dean felt his heart sink at the sound. He has to do something.  
“I can help you, Cas. When I saw you earlier, I noticed a few mistakes in your posture. I can teach you. How about that hmm?” Dean smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. Cas laughs at his antics, step aside and make a grand gesture like a circus master for dean to show him how. Dean grabs the gun, load it, then make a ridiculous face as he weigh the gun in his hand. Cas shakes his head and sigh dramatically, used to his boyfriend’s unnecessary show.  
“Are you going to make me wait forever or what?” Ask Cas jokingly. Dean smiles and the aim the gun at the target in front of him. He emptied the clip and blows the metaphorical smoke from the gun. Three head shots and two shots right at the center of the target. Cas mock whistle.  
“Come on. Now you try,” Dean change the empty magazine to the full one and hands the gun to Cas. He stands and take position, but a hand stops him from shooting.  
“Here, let me help. Place your feet here. And your arms,” Dean grabs Castiel’s hand that’s holding the gun with one hand. He guide the gun hand to the target, and in doing so, purposefully flushed his whole body to Cas’s backside. His other hand rests on Cas’s hipbone, circling the clothe covered flesh. Castiel blushes and tries to look at Dean.  
“Dean wha-“  
“Shh. Just focus on the target baby. Don’t place your finger on the trigger if you don’t want to shoot yet,” His face reddens at the name. His finger rest beside the trigger case.  
“Okay, steady now. And then, shoot!” Cas pulled the trigger multiple times, hitting the target straight in the head. He exhales, and smiles victoriously at Dean who smiles back.  
“You did it Cas. Now if you just remember the position of your feet and arm, you will be fine. For unmoving objects that is,” he laughs, but not moving his body from the ex-angel’s back.  
“I’ll remember it well if you stop groping me while I’m handling this dangerous weapon Dean,” Cas grumbled half-heartedly. Dean looks at Cas and plant a small kiss on his lips. Cas kissed him back eagerly. Just as things start getting hot, Sam walks in on them.  
“Hey guys, get this- whoa. I did not need to see that. Guys, get a freaking room!” He yells, turning back toward the door. Dean and Cas just laughs and separating their body so they can look at each other properly.  
“How about we continue this lesson in our bedroom?” Ask Dean suggestively. Cas just nodded with hooded eyes. With that, they race to their room, hand in hand.

  
This lesson appeared to be successful, if Dean has anything to say in that.


End file.
